Automatic Procedures
by Attiqah Gensui
Summary: You know how sometimes when you do something for a long time, it becomes automatic to you? 10K, no timeline, fluff, rated for language. R&R appreciated.


A/N. Hello all. This is just a very short fluffy piece that I wrote some time back which I forgot to post over here. 10K, rated for swearing. Reviews are welcome and encouraged. :)

* * *

There was something strewn across his desk, Tenpou thought irritatedly, pulling his hair out from his tight ponytail. Something big and heavy, covered top to toe in black leather. Must be some stupid package sent over from the higher ups, he thought, irritated. Tenpou sat himself down, tossing the notes from the meeting across the thing. With great difficulty, he pulled out a piece of paper from below the heavy object, pushing a part of the object away to retrieve his inkbottle, staining that part of the object dark blue.

The object watched him, an amused smile playing across its face, but wisely decided not to say anything as Tenpou pulled more papers from below it. Tenpou just continued calmly, though annoyed, pushing parts of the heavy leather-clad object away to retrieve his stationery. It was only when the marshal got tired of trying to write on the small space left on his desk and proceeded to place pen and paper atop him to presumably write on, then Kenren spoke up. "You _do_ realize that I'm here right?"

With a start Tenpou looked up, then left and right, before looking up. Kenren sighed and hit his forehead with his ink stained hand, leaving a trail of blue down one cheek. "Tenpou. I'm over here, on the desk." When Tenpou finally focused on him, then went to look under his desk, Kenren hit himself on the head again. "Seriously Tenpou, what is wrong with you? Most people ilike/i having a leather-clad general lounging across their desk." When Tenpou didn't reply, again, Kenren sighed, reaching out to grab Tenpou by the wrist, thereby staining it dark blue as well. "I'm over here, right under your fucking nose."

Tenpou furrowed his brow, tilting his head to the side as if not quite sure that Kenren was even speaking. "Oh, _there_ you are. Aren't you supposed to be out drinking with your men?"

Kenren shrugged, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket. "I heard that you were coming back from a eight hour meeting around now." He offered the pack to Tenpou who took it absently, tapping one out and holding it out to Kenren to light. Tenpou was zoning out again, looking through him instead of at him. "Hey- hey! Marshal, look at me. _At_ me, not _through_ me."

"I propose moving the 5th infantry to over the mountains to support the 8th.. " He mumbled, raising a hand. Kenren just took him by the shoulders and got him up, pushing him into the bathroom and closing the door.

"I'm not letting you out until you are properly awake." Kenren stayed there for at least fifteen minutes before turning and opening the door. As per normal, Tenpou had fallen asleep on his feet. The general sighed, going over to the tub to turn on the tap. Then came the utterly delicious part of undressing the marshal; first the tie, then the buttons on the shirt, each revealing a little more flesh than the previous. The lab coat slid off easily with his shirt and lastly, the belt was pulled away with a flourish and the pants dropped to the floor, revealing that Tenpou had forgotten to put on boxers, again. He steered Tenpou to the bathtub, and made sure that he didn't slip on the way in, pulling the plug out after a while to get him out. He dressed Tenpou in an oversized shirt he found in the closet, and then put him to bed. Tenpou moved to the side automatically and, with a sigh, Kenren got in too. Tenpou's hands immediately placed themselves on his waist, then pulled him closer so that they were nearly touching. "Yeah, night as well, Tenpou." Kenren said with another sigh, wondering why he didn't mind the situation he got himself into.

Needless to say, the next day, the bed stains were stained dark blue, with neither Tenpou nor Kenren figuring out how that happened.

* * *

~t


End file.
